


A Rested Heart

by Okami01



Series: Sylvain Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bisexual Sylvain Jose Gautier, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Sylvain Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Sylvain breaks up with yet another girl which prompts Byleth to take action. Prompts for Sylvain Week- Rest
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Sylvain Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651549
Kudos: 68
Collections: Sylvain Week 2020!





	A Rested Heart

" Professor, I got dumped again," Sylvain whines from behind Byleth. Byleth is doing his shopping for the day. 

The green-haired man raises his eyebrow slightly. " Why are you telling me this?" There's no heart behind the phrase. And it almost seems like he's curious. Which surprises Sylvain so much that he nearly forgets what he was going to say. 

" Oh no I thought that you might want to come with me to pick up some girls."

Byleth looks around. Still with the blankness in his eyes. " There are girls here."

Now Sylvain wants to laugh.

" Also, I don't know all that much about relationships but….maybe try not to get dumped. 

"Aww, do you feel sorry for me?"

Byleth shakes his head.

Sylvain clutches his heart in mock sadness. " Ouch, that stings."

" Well," Byleth says, holding his fingers to his chin. Moving his soft-looking lips into a thin line. His steely eyes narrowing a bit. Sylvain thinks he almost feels better after seeing Byleth's face. Which should probably be cause for alarm. 

"I don't know a lot about dating."

That's not surprising. 

" I am sorry that you are sad… Though…"

Byleth continues to scratch his chin and look off into the distance.  
" I don't think that you are sad about it either. Your goal doesn't appear to be long term relationships. I thought maybe you were looking for a good partner and you're just bad at it. Or good at getting rejected." 

He has always been good at that. 

Sylvain cringes. " Yikes, well thanks for that."

" I think you're different. It's not about marriage it's about… fooling around…" The way he says 'fooling around,' like he's reading the words from a dictionary. 

Sylvain stares at Byleth and Byleth stares back. He feels the urge to laugh because it just sounds utterly ridiculous. Yet not wrong. And while Sylvain wants to question why he and Byleth are even still talking to each other about this. 

" Yeah, I guess so… can't argue with that." He shrugs. 

Then, for reasons that are unknown to even himself, Sylvain leans forward and smiles.

" Then, do you want to go?"

Byleth looks around. " To the tavern?""

" It's only been like… an hour since we broke up. I thought maybe I could use a break. I bet you could too. Have you gone to one before?"

Byleth seems to think about this. And Sylvain once again wonders to himself why he cares what Byleth thinks. Friends fighting the same war or not, the green-haired man doesn't need to be so deeply coiled in Sylvain's love life. But he wants to know regardless. 

" I've gone to a few before. My father and I went to them sometimes. We were usually together. I was part of a mercenary guild so… I wasn't alone. Together… with people… just not together romantically."

Sylvain wants to laugh at that too. Because neither has he. Whatever actual normal romance is, he doesn't have it.

Byleth nods. " I'll go with you. Let me take this stuff back to my room."

They start to walk. Sylvain is happy. Which is weird. Weirdly, he's so excited about the fact that Byleth is single. That he hasn't been on a date before. That he can usually see past Sylvain's nonsense and he hasn't run away. Not that there are many places to run to around here these days. 

He knows he's being ridiculous. And he isn't so stupid that he hasn't noticed his own feelings. It is stupid to think that Byleth would like him back. Even if he did, he shouldn't. Byleth should find someone better to be with. 

His brain starts to short circuit. He ran over to find Byleth after he got dumped. Now they were going to Byleth's room. Where there is a bed. That he sleeps on. And presumably takes off his clothes in the room. Maybe he sleeps in low hanging, revealing clothes. Or better yet, nothing at all. Sylvain curses himself for conjuring the images in his mind. 

Sadness and flirtation fight in a battle with one another.

Sylvain thinks about saying something like, " oh you're taking me back to your room? How bold," while winking. Something along those lines. 

And normally he would say that and it would be fine.  
It's not fine.

He thinks about the scar on his chest. The one he got for defending Byleth. It had been worth it, of course. The scar burns. He imagines it would even more if he were to take off his shirt. If they both took each other's shirts off. 

" Are you ok?" Byleth asks suddenly. Sylvain's ears ring. " You're really quiet and your face is red? Is the person that you broke up with bothering you that much?"

" Ahhh," Sylvain says stretching. " Um… yes? I mean no… It's all fine. It's all good.

Byleth goes into his room and puts the stuff down. Spreads out papers on his desk in a rather haphazard fashion.

" Come in here," Byleth says as Sylvain is just sort of standing outside. 

It's already weird enough without Sylvain saying anything so he goes inside. 

" Um, Professor. What are you doing-"

" I think that you should rest in here for a while. Going through a breakup is hard and your face is red. You look kind of out of it."

Sylvain doesn't think Byleth has any room to make judgments about anyone's faces. He can't say anything though, because the next second Byleth stands up and takes Sylvain's hand in his. Rough and calloused from years of sword training.  
If Sylvain was in his right mind he'd probably say something like. " I'd let you handle my sword any day."

He doesn't say that. 

" You should rest here." Byleth repeats. Then he pulls Sylvain and he allows himself to be pulled.  
Onto Byleth's bed. Byleth sits, cross-legged. Sylvain sits down next to him while still holding hands.  
He realizes that he hasn't said anything in a while. 

He doesn't think he can. Especially when Byleth moves closer to Sylvain and leans up against the wall, as if relaxing himself.  
Sylvain doesn't know how he's supposed to relax. Not in a bad way. But the thumping in his chest and sweatiness of his palms is intrusive.  
Meanwhile, Byleth looks between whatever he's looking at on the wall and then back to Sylvain

Sylvain wants those eyes focused on him. At the same time, he doesn't. 

" This is nice," Sylvain says after far too long. 

" Hmm," Byleth makes an almost indiscernible sound. Sylvain is so close and he gets the urge to kiss the sounds out of the other man. To draw more sounds from his lips. Would he growl or keen softly like the quiet noises he always uses? Or would he moan and gasp under Sylvain's touch?

He realizes how badly he'd like to do these things. That feeling will die down. Sooner than later, he'll be with someone else. Someone that he doesn't care about but they'll fill the void. For a while at least. If he did it long enough, he could forget. Or at least make himself forget the things that he felt. 

Byleth muttered something. " I don't know a lot about dating… If you don't feel the same way… we can forget this ever happened, ok?'  
Sylvain has heard enough statements preceding romantic proposals in his life. They all reeked of insincerity. Not that Sylvain could judge. The words he's spewed out to gain what he wants. Smiling and flirting with people who hardly meant anything. 

Normally it was always what he did, without a second thought. It was only a problem now because he liked Byleth. As a friend. As something more than a friend even. Someone that he thought about at night by himself. Or imagining him while spending time with someone else. 

Maybe he was trying to be brave. Or he was a coward. Because he lets Byleth keep talking.

" I thought that even though I don't like to see you going out and breaking up with people. I don't think it's pity… I don't like it when you get your heartbroken."

Sylvain doesn't think it can get more broken then it is. He wants to laugh. When Byleth stares into his eyes he wants to cry. His heart stirs in a way that it hasn't in a long time. 

It's scary to think that Byleth might not be about to say what he thinks he is. That he doesn't know exactly what to expect. It's always easy to tell what those girls want from him. Which only makes Byleth's words more confusing. 

" I thought that maybe… maybe I could help you rest a while. Your heart… I could take care of it. ...If you want."

Sylvain's eyebrows arch, he whines and makes a strangled laughing sound all at the same time.  
It sounds so ridiculous. But he's so happy to hear it.

" Yes! Really? Seriously. I didn't think that you actually felt that way."

He can't help the smile that creeps over him, warm and genuine.

Byleth bites gently at his bottom lip, his tongue darts out to wet it.  
Maybe it's force of habit or lack of self-control. Sylvain leans forward and presses his lips to Byleth's. It feels heavenly, chaste as it is. 

They look into each other's eyes. 

" Did it work?" Byleth whispers. " Do you feel more relaxed now?"

" Yeah, thank you," Sylvain says. Which is a ridiculous reaction to someone kissing you. Better than laughing or sobbing. Still, not much better. 

Byleth smiles a bit and then he kisses Sylvain back.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sylvain Week! Thanks for reading (:


End file.
